thenewlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Safiri
Safiri is an adult female lioness. She is the first queen of the Pride Lands. She is the mate of Nassor, mother of Salene, Ada, Uma and Jamila and the sister-in-law of Njeri. Character Appearance Safiri is a strong and sturdy lioness with a pale tannish brown pelt, lighter tan muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Her upper eye shading is a dark beige-color while the lower eye shading is the same color as her muzzle. She has pale light sky blue eyes and a dark brown tail tuft. Personality Before meeting Nassor and Njeri, Safiri was a loner. She kept to herself and keeping away from all other animals, only really coming up when she needed to hunt. She eventually met Nassor and Njeri when Nassor was teaching Njeri how to hunt. She was at first surprised to see a male lion teaching a young female to hunt since during her travels she'd only see the female do the hunting. She ended up following the siblings before making her presence known, but to her shock, Nassor knew she was following them. He just didn't say anything, he was waiting for her to speak first. Background History Safiri was born to a rogue lioness in a faraway land. The New Legacy 1: The Beginning After her mother's passing, Safiri left her birth land and began to travel. Her travels would eventually take her to lands just east of the Pride Lands where she would find herself watching a young adult Nassor teaching his adolescent sister Njeri how to hunt. Curious about why a male was teaching a female to hunt, and about Nassor himself, Safiri followed them for a while. Eventually, Nassor made Safiri reveal herself and noted that he knew she was following them, much to her shock. : Safiri: "Why didn't you say anything if you knew I was following you." : Nassor: "I was waiting for you to speak up first. I didn't want any misunderstandings to occur." : — Safiri and Nassor's first meeting Njeri then suggested that Safiri join them in finding their new home. Though it took some convincing, Safiri joined the siblings. At some point, she and Nassor fell in love and she had a son and three daughters. Sadly, the daughters all passed away during the journey leaving their son, Salene the sole survivor, making her extremely protective. Quotes :Safiri: "Why are you, a male, teaching a female how to hunt?" :Nassor: "Because it's the right thing to do. If I didn't, she'd have to rely on me. There could be a time where I cannot hunt for both of us." :—Safiri asking why Nassor was teaching Njeri how to hunt. Family Members Mother * Unnamed lioness Mate * Nassor Daughters * Ada * Uma * Jamila Son * Salene Niece * Anira Grandson * Jabari Granddaughter * Dalji Great-Great-Great-Great Grandson * Mufasa Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandson * Simba Tree Trivia * Safiri was originally going to be a white lioness, but the idea was changed. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Pridelanders Category:Rogues Category:Kgosi Pride